Blazerunner (Max Blaze)(Earth 42A)
Origins of Blaze-Runner Blaze-Runner (Max Blaze) is the earth 42A version of the Max Blaze from earth 1A. in this version Blaze travels to an active volcano in Iceland (Eyjafjallajökull) due to Chronos INC. expanding to volcanic research to measure internal and external heat of the moment of eruption. while on the volcano, Blaze discovers a strange dark green crystal with mysterious properties, at that exact moment the volcano erupts and lightning strikes fusing the crystal with Blaze giving him extreme control over speed and heat. Time spent in the ruins of Earth 42A After the infini-bomb fell and destroyed all of Earth 42A bar its physical form, the whole planet turned into a lava stricken waste land with no life except on lonely man who could not be killed by the lava, no matter how many times he shoved his head into it. Blaze was stuck on Earth 42A for 200 years after the end of civilisation, he spent most of his time learning how to make ash spawn to keep himself sane, he even managed to make a sentient one once that broke free of Blazes control but chose to stay with Blaze after it to realised the fate of its planet, Blaze called the Ash spawn Stephen as it was an easy name to remember. Stephen chose to stay behind on Earth 42A after realising he could never blend into normal society. Blaze and Stephen attempted to make a new race of civilisation by trying to create more sentient Ash spawn but to no avail. for 134 years, all Blaze and Stephen did was play Rock, paper, scissors or eye spy and a couple other games to keep them from going insane which ultimately failed in the end as Blaze cracked to the radiation in the air and ceased making sense to Stephen who could only watch as Blaze started mumbling about the man who could control the clock and the God among men who robs people. Stephen managed to make Blaze speak normal again or though this did not fix his mental state. after another 66 years the pair tried to fix the state of the planet they inhabit, all there schemes to right the wrongs all failed in the end until the day the Gate of ages revealed itself to the pair and as stated before, Blaze entered and Stephen remained. Introduction to earth 1A After receiving his new powers, Blaze takes on the super hero persona Blaze-Runner to quell the crime rate in Sunrise City. After months of learning about and how to control his powers, Blaze is lured miles away from the city by Secondary Fire, to an abandoned nuclear power station where he and Secondary Fire have the final battle of earth 42A as by the end of the battle, DeadTime (in a god like state) sets of the Infini-Bomb to destroy earth 42A in an intense ball of fire that will swallow the whole planet and near by solar systems. Blaze has no where near the power to stop or absorb the bomb due to the weakness from the Pyro-Dampener forced to where by Secondary Fire at the end of the battle. Blaze has to watch as his whole world burn's around which almost completely shatters him and drives him to near-insanity with only brief glimpses of sanity evey few decades. It is 200 years exactly after the bomb when an inter-dimensional portal is opens up on the last remaining piece of land in Blazes universe of which Blaze and Stephen was standing on. The portal lead to the 'untouched' world of Earth 1A the centre of the multiverse. The second Blaze steps on to earth 1A his powers are weakened due to the frequency of the planet. This is due to the fact that the Earths vibrate at different frequencies that can not be felt unless you have certain ability's of elements or other powers such as time. Due to this, Blaze is nothing but a ghost, hopping into and out of reality. But before that begins he finds Crimson who at the time was inflicted with "TWENTY EIGHT STAB WOUNDS" and was pretty much dead. Highjinks of Earth 1A After being able to exist in the freqency of Earth 1A, Blaze-runner chooses to live among the people of the planet until he comes terms with all the past of events, he aquires an apartment through 'means' and discoverd a soul crushing, ironic twist to his new location, his family counterparts live in the apartment below him, at this point Earth 1A Max Blaze is dead and so he could easily return to his old life, but chooses not to as he knows that deep down, they are trully not his own true Self Blazes true inner self is never seen by any of the T.A.H heroes or the Entity's of Time. Blazes true self is a dishevelled wreck of a man who had nothing truly left to lose, not even the mind bending powers of Charlie King can truly see the mess of anger that the real Blaze is. The joking, stupid man that is shown is just a facade. There has only been Three instances of the real Blaze being seen, one was when DeadTime attempted to remove Blazes powers in a secrete laboratory on earth 1A which ended up with the whole lab being destroyed completely, another instance was when he personally carried out the brutal exectution of Max Blaze of earth 1A. The final time the real Blaze was shown was during the war of the gods. The real Blazes inner rage was the final strike that started the war of the gods and the intense dispute between him and Brad Bone. The final time that the true Blaze was shown was in the final battle of the war. When Charlie king destroyed the source of Blazes powers which in turn, infused Blazes body with the powers of the stone which unlocked its full power, just like when Blaze had destroyed the Kings sword which unlocked the full power of the 'Kings potential'. The power destroyed the mental block keeping the real Blaze hidden from the world. The fight between Crimson and the real Blaze was the toughest fight Crimson had ever had due to the powers being on par with each-other and neither side having and advantage. the battle, the real battle lasted seconds but the leading battle revealed Blazes true nature to King and this forever changed Crimsons perception of the Pyro-Sprinter forever. Blazes encounter with 4 and 12 Due to Blaze capturing DeadTime which goes against the rules of time, he is sent into a time loop in the Time-Verse where he encounters two of the 12 entities of time. During the loop, Blaze learns of the coming war and of his doppelganger known as Splash-Dash. The Entity's reveal the coming event known as the war of the gods, the Four heroes of immense power all battle for a reason that will become lost to time. To the Entity's, Blaze has been in the realm for 1 hour but to Blaze, he has been trapped in the loop for 5 days as the perception of time is different for all who enter the ream. Blaze also learns of an immensely powerful being known as the avatar. The entity's claim that the avatar is the founder of the entity's and the order of time. The final piece of information that Blaze learns is that Deadtime is a servant of time and is bound by strict rules and due to this, Blaze demands to know where the rule to not destroy planes is which 12 responds that his world was chosen at random along with two other worlds to be destroyed. 4 tells Blaze that he is a true anomaly as the other 2 planets had no survivors and so, the Entity's suspect that DeadTime chose him to survive by placing a time barrier around blaze during the destruction of his home world. this new information stuns Blaze, but after a few moments of silence, Blaze comes to the conclusion that Chronos (DeadTime) chose to save him for his own selfish gain. This accusation is neither confirmed nor denied by 12 and 4 who both tell Blaze that by saving him, Chronos risked his connection to the entity's of time and is the sole reason why DeadTime was held captive by the entity's before making him return to his duty's. = Final battle in war of the gods After Blaze-Runner returns from earth 72B, his memory of the past 20 years or so from leaving earth 42A and coming over to earth 1A have been erased by the attempt made by Blaze to restore his memory completely as the radiation and initial impact of the infini-bomb made him forget about his time within the cult of chronos and he only retained his fighting skills, how to speak English (as you do) and his name along with distorted memory's of earth 42A before its destruction. Upon returning to the centre of the multiverse (correct me if i'm wrong about that) his presence is immediately detected by Crimson who has been searching for him as well as keeping the whole city plus the world held together with nothing but some discount Elmer's glue he found at the back of his tool draw in his shed. When Crimson finds Blaze, he questions him on where he went for the last 6 months (give or take), Blaze at this point having no recollection of Crimson outside of his doppelganger secondary-fire who last time to Blazes stunted knowledge, had him paralysed while his home planet burned around him. so instinctively, Blaze swings at Crimson without using his powers as he forgot they existed, this ends up with Blaze on the ground with a saw jaw (leave the spelling alone its a pun dam it). this is what Blaze needed to acquire his lost memory and after regaining the ability to see straight (unlike Mclean's sexuality, get burned) realises that he's supposed to be in a civil war as well as now remembering all the really intense training undertaken by him during his cult days turns to Crimson and says this prestigious banger "Aight, this has been a long time coming you portable jumper cable!" this leads to intense combat which most people couldn't see as it was that fast plus some people did go deaf in the fight as it broke the sound barrier several times. the fight rages on until it reaches a certain location (iv'e not been told where it is tbh) upon which, Blaze shatters Crimsons near unbreakable sword of the Kings which releases a god like energy that imbues Crimson with powers of that of a GOD (every Tuesday that is) and removes Blazes Stone from his body which is the source of his powers and shatters it into several pieces before his eyes, this intern gives Blaze the full power of the stone in order to keep the stones host alive to make sure a suitable replacement for the stone can be found or made, the power from the stone (i'm fully aware that the word stone has been said way to many times just bare with me) levels out the playing field so that the true war of the gods can commence, this is an epic battle that shakes the very earth and nearly cracks the planet in half, the whole showdown ends when both fists of equal power collide as it was for-told for thousands of centuries. the immense power connecting in such as strike rip's a whole in the fabric of just about everything the two god like entity's enter and partake in the race of ages (it's pure fan service after that really) The cult of Chronos The cult of Chronos is a secrete military branch of Joseph chronos's company. Blaze runner was the leader of the elite division which had the higher class fighters trained in martial arts and advanced weaponry training. Charlie king of Earth 42A was the leader of the assassin division which has skilled warriors trained in almost every form of martial arts and have been trained to incorporate melee weapons into there fighting styles. Viktor Slaznikov was the leader of the Heavy division which had solders that used heavy weaponry such as Mini-gun's, bazookas and so on, they where trained to withstand extreme amounts of physical pain and to give out twice as much as they revive. Hector Clyde was the leader of the intellectuals division (now they had the biggest of brains, enough to rival that of even max watson 'he has real big brain') which handled the advanced I.T methods used by the company and the cult, they where the ones who would advise the Cult General and Joseph Chronos himself on matters of up most urgency. All four of these clans would compete in what is known as "The tournament" which means the leader of each division would go into a high stakes match of strength, intelligence, Skill in the field and over all leadership to decide who becomes the the next Cult leader. The Cult leader is the highest position in the cult and there job is to govern the Cult and to take orders from Chronos himself and no one else. The rules of the Cult leader position are simple, if a new leader wins the tournament then they will become the next Cult leader, if the tournament is a draw then the current Cult leader remains the same. if a cult leader is killed before the tournament begins, then an emergency meeting is held and the four leaders agree via vote on who the next leader will be. For the past 5 tournaments, the final battle 'Strength' has been a draw between Blaze and king as neither could best the other. this changed on the sixth tournament when Blaze entered the battle with his new found powers, the battle normally lasts for days but this time it lasted for 3 hours. King put up a good fight but his reflexes where not quick enough for inhuman speed and strength. When Blaze became the Cult leader, the Cult grew in size until Chronos had a vision of the future and saw that blaze would Destroy the planet. this lead to Chronos Drugging Blaze one night and using advanced machinery, Blocked any memory of the cult and how he got his powers. Chronos implanted new memories but forgot to remove his fighting skills. Chronos set Blaze up with a new life in hope to spare the planet from destruction, this only kick-started the reaction that would kill all life on Earth 42A Powers blaze-runner has control over fire and anything heat related he has super speed that is only matched by crimson (Charlie king) or sprint (school Council member) put it simply, this boy is one of the fastest lads in the whole of T.A.H can go super nova as a last resort, it looks a bit like the tsar bomb as one speedy boi, he can enter the HUB. using his intense heat ability, he can manipulate the direction and state of fire which has been referred to as "PyroKinesis" which has many similarity's to telekinesis There are types of speedster in the T.A.H universe: Blaze-runner is a 'Pyro-sprinter' has the ablity to control ash from fallen foes or sturctures to turn into ash spawn, creatues of a huminod shape with no noticable fetures, they are controlled mentaly by Blaze. can summon magma at will and cool it down to form stone weapons such as swords and hammers (Very weak but can deal sever damage) Can form armour around him that is made of the same material as the Rock that gave him his powers for a short period of time. The Rock (Reality Shard) The time relic is what gives Blaze his powers on the volcano. The rock is rich with energy from the entity's of Reality which is why the elements where drawn to the holder infusing said holder with there ability's in this case giving Blaze the power of fire and speed, Fire from the volcano and enhances perception of time and speed from the lightning. The Rock comes from a larger asteroid known as the prism that crashed in Iceland and created the volcano which is technically a crater. The rock itself is made of an almost indestructible material called Chronosium, this means that only beings of immense power can break or even crack it, some of these beings are the entity's 1 through 13 of time, Blaze-Runner himself, Crimson (on a bad day), Deadtime (if he gives it some elbow grease) and the entity's of reality. the stone when inside Blaze, turn into a liquid like substance that covers his rib-cage and acts as a type of armour if you will. if blaze where to really concentrate, he can summon a full body set of this armour but doing so drains his energy significantly. Spirit bonding The power of spirit bonding is random. during the rise of super nova, Crimson (along with Deadtime) creates a device capable of harnessing the power of Blaze-runner from his ashes and using it for them selves. However, due to the intense power that Blaze-runner holds, he comes back in a physical form every second use. sometimes, (IN INTENSE CONDITIONS) Both personality of crimson and Blaze-runner can fuse creating a new entity called Red inferno which acts upon instinct but Crimson can gain control with his mind ability's. When Blaze-runner is control, he has a physical form that ware's a costume created from living fire due to the impossibility of him even existing. Deadtime and Bone Smasher attempted to spirit bond but failed due to incompatibility. Fixing Earth 42A and the end of Blaze-runners story. after most events in the T.A.H timeline, Blaze-runner returns to earth 42A via the gate of ages (a portal that can access almost all earths and universes). upon returning to the still burning planet, Blaze begins by using PyroKinesis to fix most of the intense damages such as the lava sea that has appeared due to the initial impact of the infini-bomb. Blaze finished by extinguishing all flames on the planet which in turn, weakened him as a result of a lack of an energy source. Blaze asks Deadtime to show him earth 42A 4 trillion years after extinguishing the planet to see if new life would emerge, Deadtime begrudgingly agrees and shows blaze a future where civilisation has returned to normal and has even advanced over humanity. Blaze, knowing he will almost live to see this as his ageing process was slowed to a near stop but is not immortal, builds a house on island and lets time and nature take its course. Earth 42A's history books claim he remained there until he finally yielded to age after living peacefully for 3 trillion years, although some say the history books are wrong. Quotes # " I WILL PHYSICALLY THROW YOU INTO THAT TAXI!" blaze-runner in first flame # " i'm sorry is that real?" blaze-runner meets Bone crusher # " i diagnose you with dead" Blaze-runner in some stabbed lad on the pavement # " i feel like if this whole thing does not work, ONE OF US BECOMES A WINDOW CLEANER!" Blaze-runner # "Are you sure about that!" Blaze-runner to crimson # "I AM THE FIRE MAN, BORN LEADER OF THE EMBERS CLAN, SHARP TURNS AND FUNNY HATS, WAKING DOWN VILLAINS WITH A FURRY OF SLAPS!!!" Blaze-runner 'Anomalous no longer' # "i can see it now, if the kings where this long line of great heroes who protected earth for years and clock man over there is like the child of time or something and the world record holder for most shocking anorexia is one of the smartest men alive, then that makes me...............IRRELEVANT!, YEAH I'M NOT NEEDED!, WHOOOOOOOOO!" (jumps of cliff) - The inner monologues of Blaze # "you said what to the deaf person?" - use your imagination........ # "Joseph, if you do not start time back up again, i will put you in a wheel chair, hop to the next earth over.......AND ROLL YOU INTO ON COMING TRAFFIC!" - Family friendly heroes # " GO AND (explosion) with a pair of scissors!" - War of the gods # "Matt Murdock did not see that coming!...........wait" - Blaze-runner (to himself) # "Brad was worried? well....i'll go pay him a visit......" - Blaze-runner in 'T.A.H and the entities of time' # "Right i'm looking at that slimy rainbow skeleton over there and its giving me a look that makes me ask the question of 'DOES HE WANT A SCRAP!?' cause if he does, he can catch both of these strait up nuclear heat level hands!" - Blaze runner in Crimson season 2 ep 15 # "Right, I just got called a flaming pile of shite." # "BRADLEY!!!!! GIZ THE ZUCC OR FEEL THE POWER OF MY RIGHT HUCC!" # "who are we, really? we not here to save people or destroy city's, you do your robin hood act and give to those less fortunate, you have control over time yet you bend to its will, quite frankly i have no clue what you do you gelatinous mass, you can turn into anything you can possibly imagine but you seem to have limits, you have the ability to see every thing that will be, that is being and has bin, and you have the mind of a man but the body of a machine, we fight but work together, we kill but still we save others. HOW do you all decide that? who are we to decide who gets to live, who dies, who gets destroyed by time or who can physically brake limits. we are not hero's, we are not villains, we are no where near gods, so i ask you all this, WHO ARE WE, REALLY?" # "RIGHT, Icarus ya flying matchstick! i'm about to show you how flying to close to the sun really feels pal and don't rely on that phoenix revive thing cause if you come back, I WILL PUT YOU BACK DOWN THERE!, SO LETS GO! RIGHT NOW! BRING IT ON YA LITTLE....." # "Every-thing is impossible until proven to be probable, and then, just perhaps, they can become possible" # "I, WILL, NOT, YEILD!!!" # "quite frankly SIR, i hope your dad gets run over by a heavily intoxicated mexican man, who is DRIVING A LARGE TACO TRUCK WITH A FAULTY BREAK LIGHT AND THE INSTURANCE ON SAID VAN, ENDED 7 YEARS AGO AS QUAKINE DECIDED TO COMMIT TAX FRAUD AND EVASION AFTER MONOLO DECIDED TO RETURN TO MEXICO AFTER TRUMP GOT WISE!, AS FOR YOU 'looks at a small child who happend to be walking on the oposite side of the street at this very moment' I WANT MY MONEY JERMEY, I KNOW YOU HAVE IT! 'upon hearing this, jeremy reveals himself to be a midget in disgues and hops into a small kid sized peddal cart hidden in a near by patch of schrubbery and yells in his native laguage of swedish zulu as he peddles away rappidly' get back here you smALL, SLIMY MOTHA- (gets hit by an oncoming swat van heading towards a near by bank robbery)" # "the key to playing someone, is to never start the game until they think its over" # "i will have you know sunny jim, that i have been walking on this earth for thousands of years and i have done some pretty incredible things, heck i was half the reason the universe NAY the multiverse just sort of broke in half for a while, the funny part about being on this earth for so long, is that its not even my home universe or planet, that was lost along time ago" # "you think that was a long time ago? the destruction of my planet was along time ago, when i left my world it had already been destroyed for two hundred years and i have been kicking about on this planet for millenia" # "your dog stephen" # "OH JESUS, I APOLOGISE DEEPLY FOR SETTING YOUR 500 YEAR OLD SCROLL CONTAING THE SECRETS TO MANY HISTORICAL MYSTERYS ON FIRE, TOTAL ACCIDENT" # "you know, im starting to belive he can't actually controll time" # "Death is a luxury we can not afford" # "well if they have gone from 20 odd k to 32k in a matter of days, then the content that has been created holds no true value, no matter what they say, its all done in the name of being on top, neither can truely be happy when neither properly cares about what they create" # "Sunny Jim" Levels of Blaze-runners powers (max level for the powers is 100) p.s no one ever reaches 100. Steriods may or may not have been brought into the total tally of this chart. Category:T.A.H Category:Original